The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for managing and monitoring the status of a fleet of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for periodically transmitting status and position data from a vehicle to a central station via satellite.
The present invention has particular application to multiple part vehicles such as tractor-trailers of the type which comprise a tractor that can be detachably coupled to a trailer(s). However, the invention is also applicable to other types of vehicles such as railroad cars, buses, boats or ships and any other type of transportation apparatus wherein it is desirable to monitor the status and location thereof on a regular basis.
Fleet management is a major concern in the trucking industry. The fleet manager(s) must keep track of the status and location of each tractor and trailer in the fleet. Thus, for each trailer in the fleet, the fleet manager must know whether it is in service (i.e., coupled to a tractor) or out of service (i.e., not coupled to any tractor); the fleet manager must have similar information with respect to whether each tractor in the fleet is hauling a trailer or is available for service. The fleet manager should also be able to monitor the progress of each vehicle in the fleet for scheduling purposes. Only with this information can the fleet be efficiently managed.
Security is also a major concern to the fleet manager. Vehicle theft is commonplace in the trucking industry, and the fleet manager should be kept aware of unauthorized use of vehicles. Moreover, it is desirable that the fleet manager have the capability of tracking the travel of a vehicle in unauthorized use so that law enforcement authorities can be kept apprised accordingly.
The mechanical condition and various operating parameters of each vehicle in the fleet are also of importance to the fleet manager. The fleet manager should have regular access to operating parameters of the vehicle such as speed, engine temperature, oil pressure, brake line pressure and the like, as well as trailer parameter data such as interior temperature and humidity of the trailer (if applicable) for each trailer that is in service. The fleet manager should also be immediately apprised of any abnormality in any of the operating parameters.
Known systems and methods for accomplishing the foregoing are either expensive, impractical, inefficient or time consuming. It is therefore desirable to provide a vehicle status monitor and management system which accomplishes the foregoing which is simple, practical, inexpensive and easy to implement. The present invention achieves these objectives.